The Game Plan
by linedpaperification
Summary: Lily Evans is a regular witch, in a regular wizarding school. Except fo the fact that she is constantly pepstered by a boy named James Potter. Will Lily finally realise he isn't as bad as she thinks?


Disclaimer: The characters and setting of this story are not mine; however, they belong to JK Rowling. Lucky her.

_**You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water**__**  
><strong>__**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**__**  
><strong>__**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**__**  
><strong>__**She is the best thing that's ever been mine**__****_

_**Hold on, make it last**__**  
><strong>__**Hold on, never turn back**__**  
><strong>__**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**__**  
><strong>__**You are the best thing that's ever been mine **_

_**Mine: Taylor Swift **_

My hair blew in front of my eyes, blocking the sunset I had been watching for the past 10 minutes. I tucked the stray hairs behind my ear and silently thanked myself for deciding to wear my favourite blue tank top on that warm evening. The past weeks had been sweltering, an uncommon occurrence in London. I remembered walking with Marlene that afternoon, stupidly deciding to wear a three quarter sleeve shirt, and feeling like I was roasting the entire time. Now in shorts, I felt perfectly contented as the rays from the sunset warmed my face.

"Lily!"A masculine voice called out to me from behind a tree just out of my line of view.

"Sirius?" I called. What he was doing behind that flaming tree, I'd never know.

"Hello there, Lily Billy!"He called. I scowled at my frequently used –and protested against- nickname.

"I'm waiting for James... But, I suspect you already know that. He's gushed to you like a little girl, hasn't he?" I thought of Potter's mocking smirk as I said this.

"Hardly like a little girl! More like a hormone crazed teenage girl! I tell, you Lils, his fantasies are getting a bit too racy for old Sirius." I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Too racy? For you?" I put a fake astonished face on.

"That's my girl, always knowing, always knowing." Sirius slung an arm around me casually.

"Wow, what a lovely view. Too bad I can't stay. James would kill me." I thought about that for a moment.

"Why would he kill you?" I asked.

"Because, then I would ruin his plot to put the moves on you when he came to pick up his "forgotten" sunglasses." He put air quotes around the word forgotten. I seethed at this piece of information.

"Ugh, I should have known he was up to something when he left those at the park!" I shot up from the brick wall where I was sitting.

"No! Don`t go! James will disown me as a friend!" Sirius put on his best puppy dog face and I swore I heard him whining like a dog.

"Fine! But you owe me two liquorice wands and a chocolate frog!" Lily sat back down and crossed her arms.

"Done! Whatever you want!" Sirius seemed pleased as punch with himself.

"Whatever. James is lucky I don't run his precious Ray-bans over with my bike!"I sat down, boiling in my own self pity. A few minutes later, Sirus jumped up.

"I see James! Gotta go, see you Lily!"I waved half-heartedly. Sure enough, I saw James' messy black mop bobbing up and down coming down the road towards me.

I sat there, fumbling with his sunglasses while I waited. I looked up, and there he was, waving widely with both hands, looking like a complete twat.

"Hey Lily!" he called cheerfully. I had to give that to him, he was a happy bloke.

"Hi James." I said, not wanting to sound _too_ cheerful. He sat down beside me with no purpose.

"Don't you want your sunglasses back?" I asked.

"Nope, I've got tons of pairs. You can have those if you want."He said. The look on his face showed me that he wanted me to take them.

"Alright, I will have them then. Thanks." I smiled him a small smile. In return, he beamed.

"No problem." He turned to face forward and took in the sunset.

"Wow. It's beautiful. The second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." After he said this he looked at me. I sat there, astonished at the words that had fallen out of his mouth. He was still looking at me, and I was still looking at him. He leaned in, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing!" I yelled, angry at him for what he was trying.

"I thought you wanted me to! He yelled back, surprised.

"No! I didn't! Maybe you should think before you go trying to snog me! I'm not Prunella Brown, James!" I turned around and walked quickly back to my house.

"That was one time! Lily, wait!" I kept walking. As I shut the door he stood there, dumbfounded.

"DAMMIT!" I heard him yell as I sat down on the stairs.

"Oh. Trouble in paradise I see Lily? Can't you give him a love potion to make things all better?" Petunia mocked.

"Shut up Petunia! You're upset because I have something you don't, so you try to make me feel bad so you can feel better about yourself! All this time I tried to be nice to you, but you know what? You're just a conceited bitch!" Petunia fell silent. I ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door. I willed the angry tears to come, but they didn't, so I just sat there, my face as red as a beet.

My thoughts raced. I definitely didn't overreact about the James thing, except for the mentioning of Prunella Brown. But, maybe I _had_ gone overboard with Petunia. She'd been rude to me about being a witch since she got that letter back from Dumbledore. I had just had enough.

"Lily Billy?" It was my Dad.

"Dad, I don't feel like talking." I sat down on my bed.

"Alright, but I wish you would come out. I want to at least talk to one of my girls." I heard him make the journey back downstairs.

"Lily?" My mum called.

"Yes?" I called back.

"A boy is here to see you!" she called up the stairs.

Who would that be?

"If it's James, tell him I don't want to talk." I yelled.

"It's not James." said my mum.

I got up off of my bed and trudged down the hallway. I went down the stairs at my own pace, which was slow.

"Remus?" I was surprised to see him talking to my mum.

"What are you doing here?"I asked.

"Here to talk, I guess." said Remus.

"Er, ok then. Let's go for a walk." I walked out of the front door behind Remus.

"Home by 8:00 please, sweetie." My mother called out.

"Sure Mum!" I waved at her as she shut the door. I walked with Remus for five minutes in silence.

"Why did you come, then?" I asked straight out.

"I think you know that I came to talk about what happened with James today." I looked at his face, studying his expression. He looked better than usual. Not sickly, just scarred.

"Um, I think it's too bright out here. It hurts my eyes." I desperately tried to change the subject. I slid James' Ray-bans out of my shorts pocket and put them on.

"Don't change the subject Lily." Remus looked at me with his most paternal expression.

"By the way, nice shades." He laughed. I smiled. Well, they _were_ given to me by a lunatic, so I should look funny.

"Look, James is sorry for what he did. He told me he was totally taken away by his hormones, and that's why he tried to kiss you. He said he was deeply and extremely sorry, and he hopes you will accept his humble apology." He looked at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"You added that last part didn't you?" I accused. Remus shrugged.

"What are friends for?" he smiled.

"See Remus, this is why I don't like James. You are so real, and funny, and smart. He's fake." Remus looked a little angry at me.

"Lily, I hardly think you should go making assumptions about James. He is the most real person I, personally have ever met, and if you don't think so, you are losing out on getting to know a very great man."Remus looked at me for a long moment, during which I thought over my words.

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset, that's all." I slumped down on a park bench and put my face in my hands. Why did life have to be so complicated?

"Petunia and I got into a fight, and James tried to kiss me, and I just snapped. Forgive me?" I looked up at Remus, who, even sitting next to me on the bench, was at least a head taller.

"I think that is up to James and Petunia, but if I were them, I would forgive you." I smiled at him. I hugged him quickly.

"I have to get going." I said.

"See you around Lily." Remus smiled.

"Bye." I smiled and turned for home.

"For the record, Lily, James is in love with you. Completely and totally in love." I walked away, pretending that I didn't hear him. James may have been in love with me, but I certainly was not in love with him.

**A month later **

"Lily! Is your trunk packed and ready?" called my mother from the downstairs bathroom, where she was checking that I hadn't forgotten my toothbrush.

"Yes, Mum." I called back. I met up with her in the bathroom.

"Oh Lily Billy, I'll miss you so much!" She cried. I hugged my mum, sad to be leaving.

"Don't worry, I'll write every week. I love you." I hugged her once more and went out to the car. I patted my back pocket to make sure I had my wand. It was there. I got in the front seat of the car where my dad was waiting.

"All set?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm so excited for this year! I'm a prefect and everything!" I had gotten the letter telling me I'd be a prefect just two weeks before school resumed at Hogwarts. I was ecstatic.

"Mum and I are proud of you, Lily Billy." He ruffled my hair.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled at him. The rest of the ride was relatively boring as I stared out the window and watched the streets of bustling London go by.

When we got to King's Cross, I hugged my dad goodbye and went to find a trolley. Once I found one by a sleeping homeless man, I hefted all my things onto it, and wheeled off to find the platform. I ran through the wall between platforms nine and ten when no muggles were looking, and was on platform 9 ¾. I saw Alice first.

"Alice!" I called out. She turned around, smiling when she saw me.

"Lily! I've missed you so much!" Alice dropped her bag and gave me a hug.

"How was Canada?" I asked. Alice's parents wanted something new this summer, so they decided the colder part of North America.

"The scenery was beautiful. It was actually hotter there than it was here." She described. I laughed.

"Not likely. We had a heat wave this summer, I almost died." We laughed together and helped each other hoist our heavy trunks on to the train. We boarded, and found a compartment that was empty. There weren't many left, as the train was leaving in two minutes.

"So, meet any cute Canadian boys?" I asked her jokingly. Alice was practically in love with Frank Longbottom, and was convinced that he didn't feel the same. Anyone with eyes could tell that Frank felt the same and more. Alice rolled her eyes. It was nice to see that some people's lives had happy endings.

"So, I heard about your run in with Potter this summer." Alice prodded me with her finger, trying to poke the information out of me.

"It was nothing." I said, trying to disperse the subject.

"Are you sure about that?" Alice pried.

"Yep." I replied, grateful for her dropping it.

"Alright then." Alice surrendered, sitting back in her seat and staring out the window.

"I need a walk." I stated and got up. Once I was out in the hallway, I headed towards the prefect car. I saw Remus sitting with Sirius and Peter.

"Are you coming to the prefect meeting?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." He got up from his seat.

"Where's James?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Miss me?" I jumped three feet in to the air. I turned around to see none other than James Potter in the flesh.

"Potter, you twat!" I accused, glaring at him. He laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"Sorry about that. Did my startling good looks scare you?" He struck a male model pose and Sirius and Remus laughed.

"No, they most certainly did not." I retorted, turning to Remus.

"Are you coming, or what?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yes, let's go James." My heart stopped.

"What?" I asked Remus.

"Yes Evans, I, James Potter, am a prefect. What's wrong, aren't you happy we'll be spending time together?" he asked mockingly. My face flushed.

"No, the thought of it makes me feel like I'm about to lose my lunch!" I said, frustrated. Sirius and Peter breathed in sharply. I watched James' face fall as the full effects of my insult sunk in.

"Potter, I-" I started to apologize.

"Don't. It's ok, you're right, I am obnoxious." He walked out of the compartment.

"Come on Remus." He called after him. Remus went out the door beside me. I was left with Sirius, Peter, and my horrid guilt.

"He just wants to get things right Lily. He's trying his best." Peter said. He looked at me like he was staring straight into my soul. I had more respect for that boy after said that to me. He made me feel terrible about what I had said to James.

"You're right Peter. Thanks." I smiled at him and headed for the prefect car to apologize to James.

Heading towards the Prefect car must have been the longest journey of my life. What was I supposed to say to a boy whose heart I had shattered? Exactly, I didn't know either. But I did find myself walking down that hallway. I could still faintly see Remus' back as he headed towards the car. I took a deep breath and went in once I got there. I looked around, hoping to see James sitting around doing nothing so I could have a really good opportunity to apologize. I saw him sitting in a corner, staring out the window blankly.

"James, I really think-" I was interrupted again by Amos Diggory, the head boy, starting the meeting.

"Welcome all, to the first Prefect meeting of this year at Hogwarts. As you all know, I will assign you your jobs for the Grand feast. Amelia Bullstrap, you will show the new Slytherins to the common room with Albert Zabini. Rosie Thrumpster and Bill Coldwell, you will show the Ravenclaws to your common room..." His words drifted off as I turned to look at James. He was staring intently at Amos. I pulled a quill and a piece of parchment out of my bag and wrote this down hastily:

_James, _

_I am sincerely sorry for what I said to you earlier. You do not make me want to upchuck; in fact you make me want to do the exact opposite. Please, please forgive me. _

_~Lily _

I pushed the parchment into his lap and placed the quill on his thigh. He pulled the paper towards him and read. He picked up the quill with not a trace of emotion on his face, and scrawled a reply.

_Lily: _

_I was not aware that I made you want to have explosive diharrea. Thank you for the stirring compliment. I am so glad that my presence will make you run to the loo at a lightning speed. Thanks again. _

_James _

I felt my face redden at what he had written on the parchment. I stole a glance at his face and saw that he had the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. That twat! I pulled the parchment back to my lap with a strong purpose. I started writing without thinking.

_You toe rag! You know full well what I meant. Your company used to bother me a lot more in the past five years. I guess you must have grown up in the last month after you so rudely tried to stick your tongue down my throat. What I mean to say is that I will try my best to be civil to you, but only if you try to keep your wild hormones to yourself. _

James put his hand out for my note and I moved to give it to him, but Amos Diggory decided at that moment to look over at the two of us and come over.

"Lily? Can I see that please?" I raced inside my own head, trying to think of something to say to get out of it.

"Oh, this? I don't think you'll find it of any importance. So, I'll just put it away and you can get on with the meeting." I reddened, and made to put the note into my bag, but Amos snatched it.

"Dear James," He read out loud. "I am sincerely sorry for what I said to you earlier. You do not make me want to upchuck; in fact you make me want to do the exact opposite. Please, please forgive me.Lily."

My heart quickened as all the prefects strained to hear as Amos read on.

"Lily, I was not aware that I made you want to have explosive diharrea. Thank you for the stirring compliment. I am so glad that my presence will make you run to the loo at a lightning speed. Thanks again, James."

The whole room burst into laughter. I felt the sudden urge to run from the room crying, but after reflection, I realised that wouldn't make the situation much better. Amos read on, yet again, making me feel like I was about to have explosive diharrea for real.

"You toe rag! You know full well what I meant. Your company used to bother me a lot more in the past five years. I guess you must have grown up in the last month after you so rudely tried to stick your tongue down my throat." Cue insane laughter from fellow prefects. "What I mean to say is that I will try my best to be civil to you, but only if you try to keep your wild hormones to yourself." Amos laughed as I cover my face with my hands and the whole room burst into another round of laughter.

"Well, Potter, you heard the lady, better keep those wandering hands in their places, huh?" I looked up at James just in time to see him fling his body up off his seat and punch Amos in the face.

"Mind our own business next time, won't we Diggory?" He gave me an angry look, and stalked out of the car. I was speechless. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I sat in silence as Amos' girlfriend Arya got up and rushed to him, patting his bleeding nose with a tissue as she got out her wand to fix it.

Remus put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. He started to lead me out of the car, but Amos was not finished.

"Be sure to tell your boyfriend that I want you both to help the new Gryffindors to the common room, and then clean the Prefect bathroom toilets in exchange for me not telling the headmaster about this little incident. No magic." He gave me a small menacing smile. In that instant, I actually felt like whipping out my wand and cursing his face off, but the always level-headed Remus pushed me out of the car just in time.

"Ugh, Remus! Why does everything always have to go wrong just when they're starting to get better? I don't understand!" My voice got smaller. "I wouldn't blame James if he never talked to me again." I sat down on a radiator in the train's hallway and frowned.

"Lily, for such a bright girl, you really are stupid." This didn't exactly make me feel better, and I cast a scowl at Remus.

"I think he's angrier at himself for losing it in front of you than he is at you for letting Amos read the notes." I stood up, not feeling very consoled.

"He'll get over it, you think?" I asked, looking up at Remus.

"Yes, I believe so." I hugged Remus, and he put his arms around me and patted my back awkwardly.

"Thanks, I better go find Alice. Could you tell James we have to clean the bathroom? I don't feel up to talking with him right now." He nodded and moved aside so I could walk down the corridor to the car I shared with Alice. When I got to our car, I saw Frank Longbottom inside the car with his arm around Alice, who was glowing as she talked to him.

I didn't want to interrupt that, and I couldn't face going back to the prefect car, so I stalked down the hallway looking for another compartment to sit in. Down the long hallway, there was not one compartment free. I then saw a familiar face. Share a compartment with Snape? Did I have the guts to sit with him for another half an hour? I decided against that, and kept going. I then saw James, sitting alone in a compartment. I decided I did have the guts for that one, and slid the door open.

"Hi." I barely had enough time to say that because James was not alone after all. He was sharing a compartment with Prunella Brown.

"Oh, hello Prunella, did I interrupt something?" I asked. James moved as if he were to say something, but quieted when Prunella started to speak.

'Yes, actually. James here was just asking me to go to the 6th and 7th year Welcome Back ball tomorrow night." She smirked at me, and I felt like smacking it off her face. I looked to James for confirmation, but he was staring at his shoes.

"Oh, well I hope you two have fun then." I quickly slid open the door, and left the compartment. You see, if my life was a movie, James would have leapt out of the compartment and apologized, asking me to the ball instead. But, my life was not a movie. I didn't care who James Potter went to the ball with! I had suffered him for five years, and his arrogant personality hadn't changed like I thought it had! He was just the same annoying prat he always was.

I walked quickly to Remus' compartment, where he was sitting with Peter and Sirius. I flung open the door and flopped down on the seat next to Sirius. I could feel all three sets of eyes boring into me.

"Lily? Are you ok?" Asked Peter.

"Yes Peter, I am perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" I looked at him.

'Well, for starters," Sirius spoke. "You look like you've seen McGonagall and Dumbledore shagging." He finished and I frowned at him.

"No need for such vulgar talk Sirius." Remus scolded.

"However, Lily, you do look a bit red in the face." He pointed out discreetly. I frowned at him now, and gave in.

"Well, I was finding another compartment because Alice was with Frank, when I happened to see James. I felt forgiving, and went in to apologize. Then I discovered that he was not, in fact, alone, and had asked Prunella Brown to the ball. Prunella Brown! Can you believe it?" I finished, my rant, not feeling any less stressed out.

"Wow." Said Remus, eyes wide, probably trying to think of something to say.

"Well, I can tell you that relationship is going to go up in flames." Sirius said. Everyone in the compartment stared at him.

"What? You know it's true." Sirius pointed at Remus.

"Look Lily, I know James, he'll eventually figure out that he's doing the wrong thing and-"

"You should make him jealous." Sirius interrupted Remus excitedly. I felt myself straighten at this possibility.

"Go on..." I prompted him.

"No, I've already said too much." He covered his mouth.

"Come on Sirius! Please, for me?" I gave him my best Puppy dog look.

'What is that? A carnivorous lizard?" He looked disgusted. I frowned at him.

"Alright, alright. It's simple; make him jealous by dating other guys. Preferably other blokes that are more muscular, or older than him. That'll really bother him." Sirius finished matter-of-factly. I thought pretty vindictive in that moment, so I decided that I would make him suffer.

"Great! This will make him totally jealous!" I smiled evilly.

"Lily, are you saying that you want James to be jealous, and that you like him?" Sirius asked with a knowing look.

I felt my face redden and my limbs stiffen. I couldn't possibly love James Potter? No, definitely not. I just wanted to make him suffer.

"Are you mad?" I shrieked at Sirius. I even reached for my wand for effect. I laughed inwardly as Sirius' face whitened.

'Sorry, sorry. Shouldn't have asked." He sat back in his seat, relieved.

"I'd say so." said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Lily, I don't think this is a very intelligent plan. But, if you see it fit, I guess you could do it fairly easily." he said, giving up.

Good. I had Remus on my side. I would prevail over James and his revealing clothing- wearing girlfriend.

"Thanks guys! I've got to go find a date for the ball!" I waved goodbye and raced out of the compartment. I kept walking, looking in all the compartments for a suitable person to go to the ball with. I reached the end of the train, and in the last compartment, was possibly the cutest bloke I had ever seen.

He had chestnut brown hair (perfectly neat of course) and yellow-green eyes. I had seen him around before, but had never had the chance to talk to him or look at him closely. He was a Ravenclaw, which meant he was quite smart, and could keep up with me in intellectual conversation, and a 7th year! Perfect.

I found myself being completely nervous as I knocked on the door of the compartment. He looked up and smiled, gesturing for me to open the door. I slid it aside and stood in the doorway.

"Do you mind if I sit here? All the others are full." I smiled shyly at him.

"Of course, I never say no to a pretty girl's company." He smiled a crooked smile at me and I giggled.

"So, what should I call you?" He asked, his green eyes sparkling.

"I'm Lily, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand, always the professional. He took my hand shaking it.

"I'm Caleb. Nice to meet you too, Lily." He held onto my hand for a little longer than necessary, but I didn't mind. I noticed the book in his hand.

"_Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_? I've read that book too. Do you like dragons?" I saw the spark in his eyes and I knew I had picked a good subject.

"Yeah! They're so majestic and wild. They have a certain air about them that makes them interesting to me. I hope to breed them in Romania after I graduate." He smiled at me embarrassed.

"There, I've gone and ruined it with my nerdy speech." He looked down at his shoes. I smiled softly.

"No, I have nerdy speeches too. In fact, I was just about to explain to you my love of ancient wands. I find the workmanship quite interesting." I smiled at him and we laughed.

"You know Lily, you're really smart for your age. I really enjoy talking to you. I wonder if you'd fancy going to the Welcome Back Ball with me?" He looked nervous for my reply.

"Yes, I'd like that a lot." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Well, I'd better go; I have to find my friend Alice before the train arrives." I waved at him and he took my hand.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed my hand. After I left his compartment I sighed. I had never met such a chivalrous boy before. I had to be careful as to not fall head over heels for Caleb too quickly. I made it back to Alice and I's compartment without running into James. (Thank Merlin.)

"Frank asked me to the ball!" Alice exclaimed loudly as I slid open the door, making me jump.

"What did you say to him?" I asked, excited and confused at the same time.

"Yes of course, you twat!" I laughed at her reply and sat down beside her.

"You'll never guess what happened to me." I said, beaming.

"What?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Come on woman, tell me!" I laughed again at the crazed look in Alice's eyes.

"A 7th year asked me to the Ball!" We squealed like teenage girls do. We collapsed onto our seats and laughed. The train finally pulled in to the Hogsmeade station and I hopped off excitedly with Alice. The carriage ride went along quite uneventfully compared to the train ride.

When our carriage got to the main gates, Filch took my trunk with a grumble. I kept on walking with Alice, excited for the feast. Plus, I hadn't eaten anything since my waffle with jam that morning.

The great hall looked as magical as ever with the floating candles and starry night sky. Dumbledore's speech was inspiring, like every other year, and the sorting began. McGonagall brought in the sorting hat and called the first name.

"Rosie McDougall."

Rosie was voted into Gryffindor, and I clapped along with the rest of the house. I wondered when the food would appear. I was starving.

"Sam Cornell."

Sam was quite timid, and went up to the sorting hat quietly. The hat was placed on his head, and after a few seconds, the hat had its reply.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws clapped furiously, and I stole a glance at Caleb. His hair flopped in his eyes when he clapped and I couldn't help but giggle. Caleb caught my eye and winked. I blushed furiously and looked down at my pleated skirt. The rest of the sorting went by quickly, and I finally got to eat my food. The turkey I had was delightful, and I silently thanked the house elves down in the kitchen.

As I took a bite of my mashed potatoes, I felt a presence behind me. I looked up, expecting Marlene or Alice. It was James.

"I heard you were going to the ball with Caleb Holden." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. So what?" I said, slightly annoyed. James' eyes squinted up like the raisins that I picked out of my cereal in the morning.

"I'll tell you what. I thought we were just about to start getting along, but you had to go and blow it by going to the ball with him!" James said angrily. I was standing up by now.

"Excuse me? I blew it? Oh my Merlin, James, are you actually that stupid? I didn't ruin anything! We never had anything! Leave me alone! I am completely disgusted with you! You're an atrocious toe rag!" At the end of my scolding I was breathing hard. James stood in front of me with a blank face. He didn't even say anything. He just walked away. I sat back down, my eyes watery. I put my head down on the cool wood of the Gryffindor table.

"Lily?" A voice asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, my head still on the desk.

"Are you ok, or do you need a moment by yourself?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm alright." I replied and turned my head to look at the speaker.

"Caleb? Hi, I guess you heard that whole episode." I looked into his green eyes.

"Yeah, I did. But, you know, I think you'd feel better if you came with me. I have something to show you." He stuck out his hand. I hesitated.

"Alright." I took his hand and let him pull me out of my seat. He led me down the corridor and out into the courtyard. I didn't ask questions, because I barely noticed my surroundings as we walked towards the empty quidditch pitch. It was getting dark, and the magical lights around the pitch were on.

The only sounds were our breathing, and the steady thunks of our feet as we climbed the stairs to the top rows of seats in the stadium. When Caleb pulled me down next to him, I realized how clear everything was up here.

"It's an amazing place to think." Caleb broke the comfortable silence.

"Yeah." I replied. I pulled my wool mittens out of my pocket in my robes. This altitude made the air thin and cold.

We sat in silence for another few minutes.

"I feel like when I'm with you, I can be myself." Caleb said. And for the first time in my life, I knew that what he said was the same for me too.

"Me too." We sat there looking at each other for a while. Now, you would have thought that he would have kissed me right then in that perfect moment, but we were interrupted by an owl flying over head, who decided to lighten his load.

"Argh!" I exclaimed as the white, warm blob fell on my face. Caleb looked stunned for a minute, and then he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at him, even though I was laughing in anguish myself. I rummaged for my wand in my robes, but Caleb was quicker.

"Here, let me get that for you." He raised his wand.

"Hurry, please." I said, disgusted. He chuckled.

"Scourgify." I felt the wet feeling disappear.

"There, back to normal." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled, embarrassed. He smiled back. We sat just like that for a feew minutes, and I was grateful for the silence I could regain my confidence in.

"Well, we better be getting back inside. I don't want Filch to attack you because you're out a minute too late." He laughed, his eyes sparkling. I laughed along with him. We got up and started to head back up to the castle.

It was 7:57 when I got back up to the castle, so I quickly changed and got to the prefect bathroom. Remus had told me that he had informed James what we had to do, and to meet him there at 8:00. I was nervous. James would be mad at me, and it would be silent as we cleaned, but at the end of the night there would be a screaming match, which would end up with me storming off to Gryffindor tower to hate him. I really didn't want that. Even though I was furious at him, I couldn't have fun at the ball with Caleb until I knew that James wouldn't beat Caleb up too. (Even though I was fairly confident that Caleb could hold his own against James.)

I sat there in the bathroom thinking on the long wooden bench underneath the stain glass mermaid when James walked in.

"Hi." I mumbled to the floor. James grunted in return. I shrunk into the corner of the bathroom.

"Well I guess I should get the cleaning supplies from the cupboard." I said, my eyes looking everywhere but him.

"Yeah." He said, and left. I followed him out the door. We reached the closet after a hugely excruciating awkward silent walk.

I opened the door with a hard tug. I stuck up my hand to prevent a huge wave of buckets that have benn used for who knows what, and stepped aside as James picked out two mops. I grabbed two of the buckets that looked the least used.

We walked back to t he prefect bathroom in yet another awkward silence.

"Um, I guess I'll do the toilets..." I said, reluctant. I wanted to do the bad job, with hopes to get back on James' good side.

"Fine, I'll start on the floors." He said, still sounding ridged and angry.

We cleaned in silence until all the toilets were spotless, and you could see your reflection in the floors.

"I'm sorry, James." I cracked. I felt my eyes watering, and forced myself to dry them quickly. I wasn't going to let him see me cry.

"You know what Lily?" James said through his teeth. I froze, scared.

"I'm just trying to keep it together here!" He yelled. I shrunk back from his fury.

'I've tried SO hard. I love you, and all you give me is a load of this shit!" I sat there, stunned.

"You know what, I want be together, and we both know that I could do worse, and you could do much, much better." He paused collecting himself.

When he spoke again, he was calm.

"Do you know how that feels?" he asked. When I didn't reply, he said to himself:

"No, you don't do you?" and walked out of the bathroom.

I was frozen. What just happened? My hart clenched. I lost him, I thought to myself. I had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to me. This time, when they came, I let the tears fall. I raced down the corridor to the fat lady.

"Toad tounges." I mumbled to the painting, tears still falling.

"Be strong dear." The Fat Lady said to me as she swung open to reveal the common room. I went two stairs at a time to my dorm room.

I opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake up the three other girls, sound asleep. I flung myself down on my bed, shoes and all. The tears fell silently now. Every time I thought of James, my heart felt like it was about to explode. Every time I thought of Caleb, my heart throbbed for him. I had used a wonderful person for my own dirty tricks. I still had a small amount of feelings for him. I was still going to the ball with him tomorrow, but James bombarded my mind with his face.

I fell asleep like that, stomach down on my quilt, still wearing my shoes and all, tears drying on my cheeks, and James in my head.

The next morning, the girls assaulted me with questions.

"What's wrong?" from Alice.

"Did something happen?" from Marlene.

"Nothing, everything's fine. I just want a shower." I put on an incredibly fake smile, which I knew wouldn't fool them. I grabbed a towel and a fresh set of robes form my trunk.

"See you in five minutes." I said, throwing them another fake smile.

As the hot water rolled over my body, I relaxed, the shower was a small moment of solitude and peace in an otherwise hectic world that I called my own.

When I finished washing, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my body**. **I sighed when I realized I left my fresh robes on the chair outside the bathroom. I opened the door, and a rush of cold air flew over me.

"Hey Lily." I heard a specifically not feminine voice call my name.

"Sirius! What the bloody hell are you doing? Are you mad?" I yelled, furious.

"James is hysterical." He said, and I fell silent.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"He's a mess, cried all night." Sirius said.

James Potter? Manly quidditch captain and annoying bloke of the century... was crying? Over me?

"Oh Merlin... Sirius I-"

"Don't." He interrupted me.

"Just say this. Say that you'll follow my plan perfectly, no improvising. Lily, I know you love him. You know he loves you. Just please, for me, for James." I sat there. Sirius melted my heart with his pure compassion for his friend.

"Yes, yes, anything." I said, honest as I'd ever been.

"Great." Sirius broke into a grin. I grinned back.

Suddenly I was aware that I was completely naked except for a fluffy blue towel.

"Uh, I'm just going to get dressed." I mumbled, reddening.

"Of course." Sirius sat on the bed, still grinning.

After I was fully dressed, I came out of the bathroom.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked Sirius.

"Okay, here we go. So, you have to..."

Sirius's plan was extensive, but rather brilliant. The only part I didn't like was the part where I had to tell Caleb there was someone else.

I spent the whole morning devising the right articulation with which I could explain it to Caleb. In the end I decided to just tell him the truth.

I found him in the Library.

"Caleb, I have to talk to you." He looked up from his book.

"It' him, isn't it." He said sadly.

"Wha- Yes, it is. I'm so sorry." I felt more tears coming, but that's when Caleb said this:

"It's ok, I have to leave anyway, I would have cancelled our date to the ball any minute now. I got an early graduation to go work as an apprentice in Romania. Lily, I'm going to breed dragons!" His face glowed.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I exclaimed. I really was happy for him.

"Thanks. I'll miss my friends though." He sat on the couch dejectedly.

"Don't worry, you'll make new ones. Scaled and not." I smiled at my lame joke and he chuckled.

"Thanks for telling me Lily, I appreciate it. I wish this had worked out though..." He looked down at his lap.

"I'm sorry. I'll miss you, and I'm sure there are much better witches in Romania than me." I smiled at Caleb. I hugged him, and said my goodbyes. When I left the Library, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. Now all that was standing between James and I was a giant conflict the size of Mount Everest.

Following through with Sirius' plan called for much more effort from me than from him, of course. I headed quickly to professor Slughorn's office.

I knocked three times. Slughorn opened the heavy wooden door to his office, and I noticed disgruntled, that he had crumbs in his moustache.

"I'm sorry to bother you on your day off, Professor, but his can't wait." I said, plastering a desperate look on my face.

"Oh, my dear, I don't mind when a talented and devoted student needs my help." He smiled, his moustache curling up at the ends.

"Professor, I need a potion that will temporarily change someone's hair colour. Do you know of one?" I asked, my good student look on my face.

"Hmm." Slughorn retreated further into his office. He opened a cupboard. He took out two small vials and a jar of leaves.

"Here," he handed me the jars. "Take these to the dungeons and brew it for fifteen minutes. It should be clear when it's done. After it's clear, put in one of these coloured leaves. The colour of the leaf will be the colour of the hair. The colour will last for, oh, an hour and a half." I took the things.

"Don't worry Miss Evans, I'll tell the head master and the house elves your down there, and have permission." He smiled.

"Thank you Professor Slughorn, have a nice night." I smiled and retreated down the hallway towards the stairs.

When I got to the potions classroom, I hurried to the nearest cauldron. Quickly pouring the two vials into the cauldron, I lit the heat source.

"Incendio." I muttered, and the element lit up.

After I had stewed the potion for fifteen minutes, I decided which colour I would dye my hair. I plucked a honey blond leaf from the pile, and after a second's speculation, tossed it in the potion. The potion changed from a clear, water-like state, to a creamy, yellowish colour.

I rummaged around in some cupboards, looking for a vial. I found one about the size of my fist, and ladled the potion in. I rushed up the stairs to my room.

When I got there, I swept into the bathroom and locked the door. I had exactly 10 minutes until the girls would be coming back from their weekend Hogsmeade visit. I quickly rubbed the potion into my hair and sat down on the toilet seat to wait for it to soak in. While the potion sunk in, I had entirely to much time to think.

What if Sirius' plan failed? My heart would be broken, and I couldn't go back to Caleb. I knew that the plan was very likely to work, but then again, nothing that was the brainchild of Sirius Black was exactly foolproof. I sighed.

"Please work, please, please." I quietly asked the gods of helpfulness.

"I promise I'll be good, just please let this work." I shut my eyes and lay back against the back of the toilet. I waited the rest of the time, and when it was done, I rinsed out the potion. I look at myself in the mirror, and used a drying spell to dry my hair. I came to realize that I would never, ever get used to myself as a blond. By now, the girls were back, I could hear them chattering while they got their dresses on for the ball.

Oh no. How was I going to get by them without them questioning me? I had no idea.

Suddenly, I had a burst of genius. I grabbed my fluffy blue towel that I had left in the shower this morning, and wrapped my hair up in it. I unlocked the door and stepped out into the room.

"Lily! You scared us! How long have you been in there?" Alice cried, her hands clutching her heart in mock fear. I laughed.

"I've been in there the whole time you ninnies!" I laughed again. I made my way to my trunk to get my dress.

"Alice, that dress is beautiful on you." I remarked as Alice spun around in a knee length red strapless dress.

"It's not as beautiful as Marlene's though." Marlene stepped out of the bathroom in a yellowish-green dress that cinched at her shoulders and waist.

"Alice, you're mad, you look stunning." Marlene commented.

I wasn't much for girly blather, so, with my towel still on my head, I got my dress out of my trunk. It was strapless, with a fitted bodice, but starting at my waist, it became layered. Each layer was flowy and silky, and when I walked in the light, the midnight blue fabric shimmered purple.

I stepped into the dress and pulled it up. I held it there so it wouldn't fall.

"Alice? Could you zip me up, please?" Alice looked up from her flowing skirts.

"Oh, sure." She skipped over and zipped up my dress, concentrating hard to get it up in one, clean zip. I felt the dress tighten, making me feel much more secure.

"Uh, Lily, What's this?" I heard Alice inquire as she held a pinch of honey blond hair between her fingertips.

"Oh, nothing, I just have some blond streaks in my hair, you know, red hair and everything..." I tried frantically to cover up my tracks.

"Ok..."Alice said suspiciously. I sighed as I thought she had given up, and started gathering my hair products to fix my hair in the bathroom. The next thing I knew, I felt a sharp tug on my towel, and my damp hair splayed around my shoulders.

"Oh my Merlin!" I heard Marlene exclaim. I cringed.

"Lily Anne Evans." I heard Alice say in a menacing tone.

"What is going on?" I sighed, and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I got attacked by a snorcack." I reddened, realising what I had just said was ridiculous.

"Please! Lily, I thought we were friends?" Marlene said, sad.

"I guess now I have to tell you girls. But promise me you won't speak a word of it to anyone! That means Frank, Alice." I said, a serious look on my face.

"I swear." Alice and Marlene said in unison, their hands over their hearts. I smiled.

"Alright..."

And so, I told them the plan. At first they were confused, but by the end, they understood.

"And this was Sirius' plan?" Marlene asked doubtfully.

"Yes, wholly his." I replied.

"Wow." Said Alice.

"I know." I said, equally as puzzled.

"Well, I guess we better get to it then." Alice said.

"Yeah." I said, and gulped. We finished getting ready, my honey blond hair curled to perfection, courtesy of Marlene. We stepped out of the common room doors, me donning a newly magically configured face. The only things that weren't different were my eyes. They were still the same piercing emerald green, as Alice described them.

Sirius, Remus, and Frank were waiting for us outside the Fat Lady. I smiled at Remus, as Marlene took his arm. He winked at me. Alice went straight to Frank, and they immersed themselves in a quiet conversation, which no one else was apparently invited to. I went up to Sirius.

"Here's my smoking date!" He exclaimed, and I scowled at him.

"So, you're all ready Laurel?" Sirius smiled, as he whispered my "new" name in my ear.

"Yes." I said through my teeth, my elbow going further into his side that necessary. He laughed and we set out towards the Great Hall.

"We have to go pick up James at the prefect bathroom. That's where I left him." Sirius announced as we reached the bathroom.

"At least, that's where I thought I left him." He mumbled when we entered the empty prefect bathroom.

"Great!" I hissed through my teeth, my brow furrowing.

"What now, oh high and mighty inventor of plan?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Now, we get the map." Sirius grinned devilishly at Remus, who gulped. Sirius broke off at a run towards the stairs. Remus sighed and sprinted to catch up with him.

"Slow down you toe rag!" He yelled after him.

"Well, I guess we should head down to the great hall.' Alice stated, and us three girls and Frank headed down another flight of stairs.

When we reached the Great Hall, I was beginning to doubt Sirius' plan. I felt like everyone was staring at me while Marlene and I, suddenly dateless, walked side by side into the hall. Alice and Frank had disappeared the second we entered the room, so now we were alone.

I grunted when I saw Arthur Zabini heading our way, talking with his Slytherin goons.

"And who might this lovely girl be?" He asked me, and I felt my stomach turn.

"Laurel. Laurel, uh, Whitney." I was desperately searching for a last name, coming up with my mother's maiden name.

'Hello, Laurel. You know, you remind me of someone." He peered closer at my unchanged eyes.

"Yes. That's right; you have almost the exact same eyes as that nerd Lily Evans." His words cut me to the core. I felt my rage bubbling up inside me.

"You know what-" I cut off as Marlene stepped on my toe. I looked at her. She widened her eyes.

"Uh, you might be right. She's my...cousin! She's my cousin." I saw his grimace forming on his face before it was there. Not wanting to cause a commotion, or be harassed for that matter, I quickly covered my tracks.

"But I'm nothing like her. I go to Beauxbatons." His grimace retreated.

"Ah, I like French girls." He smiled. I threw up a little in my mouth. I quickly executed our escape.

"Oh, I heard Professor McGonagall call me!" I turned to leave.

"Funny," He clamped on to my arm with his meaty hands. "I didn't hear her." The next few seconds happened very fast.

"Get away from my date!" A dark boy-shaped blob flew out from behind me, and tackled Arthur to the ground. As he fell, his fingernails tugged at the skin on my arm, and left marks there. I didn't notice that they were there until I felt a stinging, and looked down to see them, deep and bleeding.

The next thing I knew, Sirius was being dragged away by Professor Sinistra to the headmaster's office, and Madame Pomfrey was guiding me to the hospital wing.

When I got there, my face magic had worn off, and my face was back to normal. The hair, however, was still blond.

Madame Pomfrey sat me down on a padded chair and looked at my arm.

"This will be easy to heal. One quick spell and you'll be out in a jiffy." She smiled at me. Then, a boy came in, vomiting his guts out, and she fluttered off to help him, leaving my arm unhealed.

I looked around bored, and realise din the bed right in front of me, was James Potter.

"James?" I asked, forgetting that we were in an argument. He looked at me. His face was covered in blood from the nose down.

"I must of flinched, because he smiled, embarrassed.

"I know, ugly right?" He stopped smiling and just looked at me.

'If you don't mind me asking... What happened to your hair?" He smirked.

"Actually, I do mind!' I said losing my temper, but I caught myself.

"It's just a long story." I smiled.

"Tell me about it. I suppose you'd like to know what happened." He said reluctantly. I nodded, and he sighed.

'Well, you didn't hear it from me but, Prunella tried to snog me, so always the gentleman, I ducked away smartly, and tripped on her long, ridiculous dress, which landed me with this broken nose." I suppressed my giggles, but he saw me smiling.

"It really isn't funny. I could have died." This made me burst out in laughter, which got me a shushing from Madame Pomfrey. James smiled at me.

"So, why are you here?" He asked. I pointed at my arm.

"Holy Merlin! Who did that to you? Was it that blighter of a guy Caleb? I'll curse him silly!" He made an attempt to get up, but Madame Pomfrey glared at him menacingly, and he lay back down quickly.

"No, you arse, it was Arthur Zabini." I finished softly. James had a murderous look in his eyes once again.

'It was an accident! He only did it when Sirius tackled him to the floor!" James looked at me doubtfully.

"An accident." I confirmed. He relaxed.

"So I'll just have to beat up my best friend then." He said, relaxed.

'No, you shouldn't. He's been such a great bloke lately." I said, pleading.

"I was only joking Lily. I bet you are too, because he never helps anyone or is a "Good bloke"." James laughed.

"No, I'm serious! He helped me with my plan of getting together with you!" I covered my mouth.

"Oh Merlin..." I muttered. James' face was blank. I panicked.

"James, I am so sorry, and I just wanted him to help me, because I love you, and I didn't want you to be with Prunella Brown!" I did it again. I swer I could have fainted on the spot if he had not had said quietly.

'You mean it?" He looked at me with sincere eyes, and I told him the truth.

"Every tiny bit." I smiled, embarrassed. Things seemed to be happening very fast that day, but in the next second, James potter was right in front of me.

"Thank you." He said, and kissed me. It was slight and filled with love. In the next second it was over, because Madame Pomfrey was pulling us apart.

"That's enough you two! Don't make me call the headmaster! This is a hospital wing, not lover's leap!" She complained to herself as she got back to work. James reached his hand over the gap between his bed and my chair, and I took his hand. We both smiled, and for once this whole year, I was at peace.


End file.
